


Słowa na mojej skórze

by karen0



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Series, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszą rzeczą, które robi prawie każde dziecko, kiedy nauczy się pisać jest napisanie małego „cześć” na dłoni i liczenie na to, że ktoś odpowie. Leonard Snart w tej jednej rzeczy nie był inny i również na to liczył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słowa na mojej skórze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words on My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236887) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse), [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic). 



 

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, które robi prawie każde dziecko kiedy nauczy się pisać, jest napisanie małego, niepewnego „ _cześć’_ ” na dłoni. Wszyscy mają nadzieję na odpowiedz i że będzie to coś co mogą zrozumieć. Litery z alfabetu, który znają, słowa z języka którym mówią.

Niektórym dzieciom dopisało szczęście, innym nie. Niektóre z nich nawet nigdy nie dostały odpowiedzi.

Oczywiście przed słowami mogły być inne rzeczy. Dziecinne obrazki namalowane na przedramionach, gdy jest się za małym by zrozumieć co to w ogóle znaczy. Ale w końcu zawsze pojawia się to pierwsze, niepewne „ _cześć”_.

Len w tej jednej rzeczy nie był inny od reszty dzieci. Miał prawie sześć lat kiedy napisał swoje pierwsze „ _cześć”_ niebieskim atramentem na swojej dłoni, gdzie byłoby to łatwo zmazać zanim jego ojciec by to zobaczył.

Nikt nigdy nie odpowiedział.

Próbował jeszcze parę razy, dla pewności. Nie był pewny czy za pierwszym razem druga osoba zauważyła to.

Nawet jeśli wiedział, że nikt mu nie odpowie, Len czasami nadal próbował. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale nie mógł przestać.

Lecz wtedy pojawiła się Lisa, którą musiał się opiekować i zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Zapomniał o pisaniu słów na skórze, które nigdy nie dostawały odpowiedzi. W ten sposób będzie lepiej. Lisa mu wystarczy, nie potrzebuje nikogo innego.

*

Lenny miał czternaście lat, gdy spotkał Mick’a. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś się za nim wstawił i obronił bez jakiegoś większego powodu. Ta jedna mała rzecz była wystarczające, by narodziła się między nimi przyjaźń.

Mick jak się okazało, był tak samo zniszczony i połamany jak Lenny, ale w zupełnie inny sposób. Na początku nie było prosto dopasować swoich postrzępionych i połamanych krawędzi do siebie. Lecz Mick ze swoimi, Lisa ze swoimi i wkrótce cała trójka dograła się w jakiś sposób. I nikomu nie przeszkadzało, iż jedyne co pojawiało się na ich skórze to blizny.

*

Lenny ledwo co skończył dwadzieścia lat, gdy dziecinne małe zawijasy zaczęły pojawiać się na jego przedramionach. Prawdopodobnie narysowane przez kogoś w wieku wystarczającym by zobaczyć to u innych i podążyć za ich przykładem. Zapewne jego bratnia dusza zobaczyła to u swoich rodziców, albo kogoś z bliskiej rodziny, którzy robili podobnie.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą pomyślał, gdy zobaczył obrazki było „ _dlaczego teraz?_ ”. Nie potrzebował tego, nie teraz. Nie kiedy ludzie, z którymi pracował nie zawahaliby się by użyć jakiegoś małego dziecka przeciwko niemu. Nie wtedy, gdy żarty o tym, iż jego bratnia dusza to jakiś smarkacz i pewnie nigdy by się nie kończyły. Nie taką reputację o sobie chciał stworzyć.

Nienawidził świata za to. Lecz nienawidził jeszcze bardziej tego, że jakieś dziecko mogło żyć gdzieś tam i nie dostać odpowiedzi.

Rysowanie było jedną z tych rzeczy, których Lenny nie robił od czasów dzieciństwa i nawet wtedy nie miał za dużo czasu na to. Mimo wszystko Len poszedł kupić "Soul Markers" – ta nazwa wciąż przyprawiała go o ciarki, które dzięki specjalnemu tuszowi, szybko dały się zetrzeć to ze skóry. Kobieta przy kasie uśmiechnęła się znacząco do niego, gdy je kupował.

Len był okropny w rysowaniu, lecz dzieciak najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, zdecydował brunet, gdy zobaczył linie, które pojawiły się na jego skórze w próbie dokończenia jego rysunku.

Mick wyśmiewał się z niego, lecz tylko dlatego, że jego próby w rysowaniu były naprawdę bardzo kiepskie. Lenny spojrzał się na niego spod łba i wrócił do kolorowania słońca na swoim ramieniu.

Lisa zaczęła robić mu zdjęcia, a on robił wszystko by wyglądać na jak najbardziej zirytowanego.

Od tego dnia Lenny zaczął nosić długie rękawy zasłaniające jego ramiona.

*

Len skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat, kiedy po długim dniu ściągną koszulę i znalazł napisane drżącą ręką litery na ramieniu. Napis mówił „ _Barry”_. Ktoś zapewne musiał pokazać dzieciakowi jak napisać jego imię.

 _Jego. Jemu_. Pomyślał Len po raz pierwszy.

Wziął prysznic, a gdy wyszedł z kabiny imię wciąż było na swoim miejscu. Brunet podniósł pisak i napisał „ _Len”_. Potem położył się do łóżka i zasnął.

*

Len skończył dwadzieścia osiem lat, kiedy pierwszy raz trafił do więzienia. Leżał na swoim posłaniu i gdy podwinął rękaw swojej koszulki zobaczył napis „ _Moja mama nie żyje_ ” napisany chwiejnym pismem.

 _„Naprawdę mi przykro.”_ Odpisał jedynym markerem jaki udało mu się zdobyć i pragnął, choć ten jeden raz by mógłby zrobić coś więcej niż napisać tylko parę słów na skórze. „ _Jak się czujesz?”_ Dodał po chwili.

Odpowiedz nie nadeszła.

Parę dni później przyglądał się jak słowa pojawiają się na jego ramieniu. Litera po literze.

 _„Nie pozwalają mi się zobaczyć z tatą._ _Myślą, że on skrzywdził mamę.”_

Serce zakuło Lena, gdy przeczytał te słowa, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy pomyślał, że nie ma pojęcia jak odpisać.

 _„Musisz być silny Barry.”_ Odpowiedział w końcu. Powtarzał te słowa Lisie nieustannie, gdy byli mali. Nienawidził siebie za to, że mówił teraz to Barry’emu, lecz to było jedyne co mógł zrobić.

Zastanawiał się co teraz stanie się z chłopcem. Prawdopodobnie trafi do rodziny zastępczej. Rozważył ich sytuację przez chwilę i wtedy poprosił Barry’ego by nikomu o nich nie mówił.

Żaden z nich nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, lecz tak było najlepiej i bezpieczniej dla chłopaka jeśli nikt o nich nie wiedział.

Od tej chwili, słowa pojawiały się na jego skórze tylko wieczorami, zapewne wtedy kiedy Barry szedł spać.

Len nigdy nie wiedział co odpowiadać, lecz odpisywał, bo cisza z jego strony byłaby o wiele gorsza.

Dzięki temu, co Barry mu mówił nie było trudno połączyć fakty ze sobą. Henry Allen, morderca swojej żony. W taki sposób Len dowiedział się, że Barry mieszka w Central City. Nigdy nie pytał o miejsce zamieszkania chłopca. Wydawało mu się, że tak będzie lepiej.

To znaczyło, że Henry Allen prawdopodobnie również skończy w Iron Height. Tak samo jak Len. Zastanawiał się czy powinien o tym powiedzieć Barry’emu. Lecz jak w prosty sposób można powiedzieć swojej bratniej duszy, że jest się kryminalistą i aktualnie znajduje się w więzieniu?

Len nigdy nie okłamał swojej bratniej duszy i postanowił, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Barry był tylko dzieckiem i niektóre rzeczy na razie nie były warte pisania. Nie było pośpiechu, miał czas.

Jeśli Henry rzeczywiście zostanie wysłany do jego więzienia, wtedy zdecyduje. Po tym jak porozmawia z ojcem chłopaka.

Len musiał przyznać, że Henry Allan wydawał się porządnym mężczyzną, co było rzadkie w takim miejscu jak Iron Heights. Zastanawiał się jak długo potrwa nim Henry się zmieni.

Niestety nie ważne jak bardzo prawym człowiekiem ktoś się wydawał, zbrodnia i tak mogła zostać popełniona. Lecz Barry był przekonany że jego ojciec jest niewinny, więc to w zupełności wystarczało Len’owi by chociaż dać mu szanse.

\- Powiedz – zagadnął Len, kiedy usiadł na ławce obok Henry’ego. – Zabiłeś swoją żonę? – To nie była pierwsza konwersacja jaką prowadzili, lecz starszy z mężczyzn wyglądał na zaskoczonego, albo nawet rozczarowanego, jakby nie spodziewał się tego pytania po Lenie. – Barry wierzy w to, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

Oczy Henry’ego rozszerzyły się w szoku.

-Ty… ty jesteś Len – uświadomił sobie starszy z mężczyzn. – Nie, nie zrobiłem. Nigdy bym… - Henry zakrztusił się słowami, a Len pomyślał, że ten człowiek rzeczywiście może mówić prawdę. – Czy u Barry’ego wszystko w porządku? Możesz mu przekazać by się o mnie nie martwił? Że u mnie wszystko dobrze i jestem z niego dumny?

Len rozejrzał się po spacerniaku, a jego oczy spoczęły na jego własnym ojcu i stwierdził, że Henry Allan może być naprawdę dobrym ojcem.

\- Dam mu znać. A u niego… wszystko w porządku, tak myślę. Zważając na całą tą sytuację.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Henry z ulgą w głosie. – Nie jesteś tym kogo się spodziewałem.

\- Rozczarowany? – zadrwił Len

Oczywiście, że był. Henrry Allen był dobrym ojcem i na pewno nie chciałby osoby takiej jak Len za bratnią duszę dla swojego syna. Nikt by nie chciał.

\- Obserwowałem jak mój syn spędzał godziny rysując obrazki z kimś komu nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Widziałem jak uczył się pisać i zawsze otrzymywał odpowiedzi napisane w prosty sposób, by mógł je bez problemu zrozumieć. Widziałem słowa pocieszenia i zachęty oraz przeprosiny, kiedy nie pisałeś nic przez jakiś czas. Zawsze byłem zadowolony z tego, że mój syn miał ciebie. Nadal jestem.

Len nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. W ogóle nie spodziewał się takich słów.

\- On jest moją bratnią duszą. – odparł Len wzruszając ramionami. Bo co innego mógł powiedzieć?

Spędził cały wieczór w swojej celi pokrywając swoje ramię słowami. Wyjaśnił Barry’emu, że znajduje się w więzieniu i dlaczego. Powiedział, że spotkał jego ojca i że z Henrym jest wszystko w porządku.

Kiedy Len nie miał nic więcej do napisania malutkie _„dziękuję”_ pojawiło się na wnętrzu jego nadgarstka

*

 

Len miał trzydzieści trzy lata i dla większości ludzi był teraz znany jako Snart – to nazwisko było teraz kojarzone z nim, a nie jego ojcem.

Jego bratnia dusza zapytała czy kiedykolwiek się spotkają.

Len drgnął na samą tą myśl, lecz nie było teraz miejsca na to w jego życiu.

Odpowiedział Barry’emu, że to zły pomysł. Chłopak nie potrzebował by ktoś taki jak Len mieszał w jego życiu. Przez to obaj byliby w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli którykolwiek z ludzi pracujących z Len’em dowiedziałby się o tym.

Kiedy wyjaśniał to chłopcu nie ubarwiał niczego i powiedział dobitnie jak sprawy się mają.

Chłopak odparł tylko, że Len jest idiotą, lecz na razie odpuści i nie będzie drążyć tematu.

W nabazgranych notatkach na ramieniu Len dowiadywał się coraz więcej o swojej bratniej duszy. O jego rodzinie zastępczej, pierwszym pocałunku, studiach, pierwszym zauroczeniu w chłopaku, pierwszym zauroczeniu w dziewczynie, którą nie była Iris. W zamian Len opowiadał mu rzeczy, o których zapewne nie powinien. O Lisie i Mick’u oczywiście, ale również o jego nie do końca legalnej pracy.

Zwłaszcza, gdy był dumny z udanego napadu. Pełen adrenaliny brał marker by podzielić się swoim podekscytowaniem i opisać wszystko swojej bratniej duszy.

Oczywiście jego bratnia dusza była zawsze zbyt ciekawska i Len nim się spostrzegł, że zapewne powiedział za wiele, zawsze odpowiadał na pytania młodszego chłopaka.

*

Len miał trzydzieści dziewięć lat, kiedy jego bratnia dusza zaczęła pracować dla wydziału policji w Central City.

\- Tylko ty, Snart. – powiedział Mick i potrząsnął głową.

Lisa tylko zaczęła się śmiać.

*

Len miał czterdzieści jeden lat, kiedy wiadomości przestały przychodzić.

Po tym Len nie był do końca sobą. Przestał być ostrożny i zaczął tracić nad sobą kontrolę.

Mick zniknął, a niedługo Lisa poszła w jego ślady.

Minęło dziewięć długich miesięcy, zanim Len zobaczył napis na swoim nadgarstku _„Wybacz, że trwało to tak długo”._ Len chwycił swój nadgarstek i przytulił do piersi, próbując uspokoić swój oddech.

Zajęło to chwilę, lecz Len był w końcu w stanie napisać „ _Wszystko w porządku?”_

Jego litery wyglądały bardzo niezdarnie.

Przyglądał się temu jak słowa pojawiają się. Litera po literze, a bicie jego serca przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej.

_„Wszystko ok. Niedługo Ci opowiem.”_

Po dwóch dniach czekania w końcu zobaczył jak czarne słowa pojawiają się na jego skórze. Ten czas wystarczył, by Len zaczął się zastanawiać czy to nie był aby sen. Lecz słowa nadal tkwiły na jego ręce.

_„Gdzie jesteś? Adres? Proszę?”_

Barry nigdy nie pytał o to przedtem i Len nie powinien mu odpowiadać na to pytanie.

Lecz minęło _dziewięć miesięcy_ i Len nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Obserwował jak litery pojawiają się znów na jego skórze prosząc o to samo. Po chwili brunet napisał adres swojego zapyziałego hotelu w Starling City, numer pokoju i wszystkie szczegóły.

 _„Dziękuję!”_ Brzmiała jedynie odpowiedz Barry’ego.

Len gapił się przez chwilę na to. Czekając.

Zastanawiał się czy powinien zacząć się pakować, lecz jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

Len otworzył drzwi ostrożnie, trzymając w ręce broń.

Nigdy nie widział swojej bratniej duszy, lecz wiedział, że rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Nawet, jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było mowy, by Barry znajdował się przed nim w tej chwili.

\- Cześć? – Barry spytał niepewnie z rumieńcem na twarzy – Więc… Przytrafiło mi się coś niemożliwego.

Len nie odpowiedział tylko wciągnął chłopaka do środka, zostawiając broń na stoliku obok drzwi i oplatając swoimi ramionami młodszego chłopaka.

Dotyk jego bratniej duszy był jak powrót do domu. Jego skóra ożywiła się przez dotyk, a miejsca w których ich ciała się stykały były wypełnione elektrycznością.

Barry zaczął się śmiać i po chwili nawet płakać. Len wytarł z jego policzków łzy i przycisnął swoje usta do jego w krótkim, lekkim pocałunku.

Barry uśmiechnął się i schował twarz w zgięciu szyi Lena.

Pytania będą później.

Jedyne co się teraz liczyło to obecność jego bratniej duszy przy nim. Nie było nic ważniejszego od tego.

*

Leonard Snart miał czterdzieści dwa lata. Nie był dobrym mężczyzną. Był kryminalistą, złodziejem i czasami nawet mordercą. Nie tylko był dobry w tym co robił, lecz również lubił to.

Jego bratnia dusza była za to czymś niemożliwym. Zawsze patrzył na Lena w sposób jakby myślał, że jest w nim coś więcej.

Len uśmiechał się wtedy drwiąco i całował Barry’ego.

**Author's Note:**

> ColdFlash zawładnął moim sercem już jakiś czas temu i ubolewam, że nie ma praktycznie żadnych polskich fików z tą parą. Dlatego postanowiłam wziąć się za to i to zmienić. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie spodoba się Wam tak samo jak mi :)  
> Z góry przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, starałam się przetłumaczyć ten fik jak najlepiej i mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło mi to fatalnie.


End file.
